Best Friend
by Becky3
Summary: What will happen when one of the Cliffhanger's best friend comes to Horizon? How will this affect the group?
1. Chapter 1: A Newbie

Disclaimer: I don't own Higher Ground or any of the characters from the show. All of the characters that you never heard of before are mine. I think you all no this stuff.

A/N: Hey! This is my first fan fiction. I hope everyone had a happy holiday. Well let's get on with the story. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Best Friend

"Kelly you're going to be a part of the Cliffhangers. You'll stay in here." Peter said while showing Kelly where she was staying. Kelly put her stuff on her new bed while Peter and Sophie walked away. 

"She seems like a nice girl. We'll see what we can get out of her later," Peter said.

Kelly was lying on her bed staring at the ceiling when Shelby, Daisy, Juliette, and Kat walked in.

"Hi. Welcome to Horizon," Kat said.

"Yeah it's the best place in the world." Daisy said sarcastically.

"Hi. I'm Juliette," she said cheerfully.

"I've heard a lot about," Kelly replied.

"How do you know about me?" 

"I know about all of you. Ezra tells me about you. He says about how he has met such great people."

"How do you know Ezra?" Shelby asked.

"He's like one of my best friends. We grew up together. We write letters to each other sometimes."

"What's your name?" Juliette asked.

"Oh sorry. My name is Kelly. So what's this place like?"

"Basically it's a place where we all share our problems and come together. The thing that we all have in common is that we're all screwed up," Shelby said dryly.

"We have to go to dinner now," Kat told the other four girls.

"Lucky you. You get to have the slop they call food and help us clean up after dinner," Shelby told Kelly.

"Can't wait," she replied sarcastically. 

The five girls walked to the cafeteria for dinner. They got their food and sat down at an empty table. Auggie, Scott, and Ezra got their food and were towards the table when they noticed Kelly.

"Hey, who's that girl?" Scott asked.

"I don't know," Auggie answered.

"Wait. It can't be," Ezra said surprised.

"Can't be what?" Scott asked confused.

"She looks like my best friend Kelly."

"Really?"

"Ezra!" Kelly exclaimed.

"Kelly!"

The two hugged each other.

"It's been awhile." Kelly said happily. 

"Yeah it has." he replied smiling.

Auggie cleared his throat so he would be introduced.

"Oh. Kelly this is Auggie and this is Scott," He told her pointing to Auggie and Scott.

"Hey," all three said in unison.

All of the Cliffhangers ate their dinner. After dinner Sophie gave them their clean up assignments. Ezra and Kelly were assigned to wash dishes while Daisy and Shelby cleaned tables.

"So Ezra how have you been? Any news?" Kelly asked.

"Well I went home for a week last month. I have a girlfriend."

"Cool. Daisy?"

"Yeah. I've been meaning to ask you why you are here,"

"Daisy, why do you keep staring at Ezra and Kelly?" Shelby asked.

"I'm not staring." she replied.

"Yeah right. And Juliette's not always happy. You're not jealous are you?" Shelby probed.

"Why would I be jealous?"

"Because they have a history together," she replied.

"So what? I'm perfectly fine with that," Daisy said dryly.

"Ok," Shelby replied unsure of whether or not Daisy was lying to her.

"Kelly, why are you here?" Ezra asked again trying to get an answer out of her.

"Ezra I don't really want to talk about it now," she replied calmly. 

"Ok. Well I'm glad I get to see you again. I missed you. I would've visited you while I was home but I didn't have time." he replied changing the subject.

"Oh it's ok. We gotta catch up later."

"Yeah. We could meet at the docks later tonight. Maybe around midnight?"

"Sounds like a plan."

When they were done cleaning up Auggie and Ezrastarted to walk to their dorm together.

"Somethings not right," Ezra said mostly to himself.

"What do you mean?" Auggie asked.

"I mean I don't understand why Kelly is here. I mean nothing was wrong with her. She had no problems. She's a nice, beautiful, smart girl." 

"Maybe she had problems that she didn't want you know to about," Auggie said throwing out ideas.

"Why wouldn't she tell me? We tell each other everything."

"I don't know man. I don't know much about her. Maybe you could ask Peter and Sophie."

"That's a good idea. Thanks."

"No problem."

Ezra headed off to Peter's office while the girls talked in their dorm.

"So how long have you known Freakin for?" Shelby asked Kelly.

"Well we met in second grade and have been friends ever since," Kelly replied while unpacking.

"Do you want me to help you?" Juliette asked cheerfully.

"Sure. Thanks."

Ezra knocked on the door of Peter's office.

"Come in," Peter yelled.

"Hey Peter," Ezra said.

"Ezra. What's up?" he asked concerned.

"I need to talk to you about something."

"Shoot," he replied giving Ezra his full attention.

"Why is Kelly here?"

"Ezra, I'm not in the position to give that information out. If she wants you to know then she'll tell you. What's with the interest in Kelly anyway?"

"She's one of my best friends. I just don't want to see anything happen to her."

"How long have you known her for?" Peter said very interested.

"Since second grade."

"Oh well you better get to bed."

"Ok. Good night Peter."

"Night Ez."

While Ezra was leaving Sophie walked in.

"Night Ezra."

"Night Sophie."

"What did Ezra want?" she asked after he was gone.

"He wanted to know why Kelly was here." Peter answered.

"Why? Didn't he just meet her?"

"Apparently they're best friends."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Now that I think about it some of those letters Ezra used to get were from Kelly."

"Well let's go home."

"Ok."

With that Peter and Sophie went home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Why is Kelly there? How will her presence affect Daisy and Ezra's relationship? You'll have to keep reading to find out. The beginning I think was bad but it will get better I promise. In keeping with the holiday spirit do you think you could be so kind as to give me a few reviews. 


	2. Chaper 2: The Dream

Disclaimer: I don't own Higher Ground or any of the characters from the show. All of the characters that you never heard of before are mine. I think you all no this stuff.

A/N: I'm back with the next chapter. Thanks the reviews. I would like a few more. On with the story.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Best Friend

Back at the girl's dorm everyone was asleep except for Kelly. She looked at all the beds to make sure everyone was asleep before she got up and slid out the window. She walked over to the dock where she saw Ezra sitting.

"Been waiting long?" she asked.

"No," he replied.

"So what do you want to talk about?"

"I don't care. How is everyone back home?" Ezra asked trying to start conversation.

"Fine. They're pretty much the same as they were before you left. How are your parents?"

"Fighting as usual but what else is new?" he answered while thinking that Kelly seemed a little distant.

"Is this place bad?"

"No. It's helped me so much."

"I'm glad. I would have hated to lose you."

"Me too. Kelly, can you tell me why you're here?"

"Ezra, it's getting late and I'm kind of tired. Plus I have a meeting with Peter tomorrow. I better get some sleep." she said quickly while standing up.  
"Good night. If you ever need to talk to someone I'm here."

"You'll be the first one I come to. Night Ez." Kelly said while giving him a hug.

Kelly walked back to the girls' dorm while Ezra sat watching her leave. Once he saw that she was inside he made his way back to his dorm.

Kelly got into her bed without waking anyone up. Not soon after, she was asleep.

*Dream*

Kelly is home and her brother John is having a party while her parents are away fro the weekend. She is sitting on her bed when the door opens. It is John's best friend Tom. He is drunk when he comes into the room.

"Tom get out!" Kelly yelled when she saw him coming in.

"Don't play hard to get. I know you want me," he said while closing the door.

"What are you doing?" 

"What you want me to do," Tom said while pushing her to the bed.

"Stop!" she screamed. Here screams were drowned out by the music from the party.

After Tom left Kelly ran to the bathroom to try and get herself clean. She knew that she would never become clean. Kelly fell to the floor where she wept.

*End of Dream*

*Next Dream*

John went to get Kelly for dinner. Kelly was sitting on her bed thinking about the awful event that happened to her when she saw the door begin to open. She picked the lamp off her nightstand and threw it at John thinking that it was her abuser. The lamp hit John in the head making him fall to the ground in pain. Kelly ran to him in tears. 

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to," she said while tears poured down her cheeks.

*End of Dream*

Kelly woke up in a cold sweat. She got up and ran to the bathroom, closing the door behind her. She sat on the floor crying. The other girls woke from their slumber.

Kat got up and knocked on the door. "Are you ok?" she asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine. Sorry that I woke you all up" she said between sobs.

"It's ok. Do you want to talk about anything?"

"No."

After a few minutes Kelly came out of the bathroom. Her eyes were swollen from crying. She noticed all of them staring at her as she got back into her bed.

The next morning Kelly went into Peter's office for their meeting while the rest of the Cliffhangers ate breakfast.

"Where's Kelly?" Juliette asked in here usual cheerful manner.

"She's having a meeting with Peter," Ezra answered.

"Oh. Well I hope she's ok." Juliette said.

"Why? What happened?" he asked a little worried.

"She must have had a nightmare and when she ran into the bathroom crying," she answered beginning to regret telling.

"Did she tell any of you what it was about?"

"No," they all said in unison.

Kelly knocked on Peter's door.

"Come in." he yelled.

"Hi Peter."

"Hi Kelly. Right on time. Sit down and close the door."

Kelly closed the door and sat down.

"Ok I want to go over your files. Why did you run away from home?"

Kelly shrugged her shoulders and pretended like she didn't know why. Deep down inside she knew.

"Kelly I'm here to help you. I can't help you unless you let me. Do you get along with your parents? You didn't run away because of them did you?" Peter probed.

"No. I love my family."

"What about your brother? It says here that your relationship with him changed. Why?"

"I love my brother."

"Then why did you hit him with the lamp?"

"It was an accident. He scared me. I would never mean to hurt him."

"Ok then what about this dream you had last night. I heard you started crying when you woke up."

"It was a nightmare."

"Why were you crying?"

"It scared me."

"What happened in it?"

"I don't want to talk about it if that's ok."

"Yeah it's fine. Ok that's all for now. You better go to breakfast."

"Ok," she said as she started to leave.

After Kelly left Sophie walked in.

"How did the meeting go?" Sophie asked.

"She's not opening up, Soph," Peter replied.

"Just giver her time. She'll open up."

"Yeah I guess."

Kelly got her food and sat down next to the rest of the Cliffhangers.

"Hey," Scott said to Kelly.

"Hey," she replied.

"How did the meeting with Peter go?" Ezra asked.

"Fine."

Kelly felt uncomfortable sitting there. She could tell that they had just gotten done talking about her. Kelly picked up the apple on her tray and walked out.

"What's her problem?" Shelby asked.

"Maybe she's not hungry," Juliette replied.

Ezra was about to go after her when Daisy stopped him.

"Just give her some time by herself," Daisy told him.

"What if she needs to talk to someone? he asked.

"Then she'll go to you."

"I guess you're right."

Kelly sat on her bed eating her apple.

"Great one day her and everyone thinks I'm crazy," she thought to herself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A/N: Well you got to learn some important things about Kelly. You also got to see how Ezra reacted. This is by no means over. Please can I have more reviews? I'll try to putt he next chapter up tonight. If not look for it tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3: Group

Disclaimer: I don't own Higher Ground or any of the characters from the show. All of the characters that you never heard of before are mine. I think you all no this stuff.

A/N: I got some more reviews. Thank you so much. I really mean it when I say thank you. Let's go back to the story shall we. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Best Friend

Ten minutes later the girls went back to their dorm.

"Are you ok?" Kat asked.

"Yup," Kelly replied.

"Well we have to go to classes soon," Kat replied.

"How come you left breakfast?" Juliette asked.

"I felt like being alone," she replied starting to get angry.

"Oh ok. Well if you ever need to talk..." Juliette began to say.

"You're here. What is it with place? Everyone wants to talk. Haven't you ever thought about giving some people privacy?" Kelly said angrily. The others just looked at her in shock. 

"I was just trying to be nice," Juliette defended.

"I'm sorry I blew up on you like that but I'm tired of people asking me if I want to talk," she said calming down.

Kelly walked out and headed to her classes.

"I didn't expect that," Shelby said still shocked.

"Can't she see were just trying to help?" Juliette said.

"Not everyone wants to talk about their problems Princess," Shelby snapped.

The girls walked to their classes. Shelby and Daisy kept their distance from Kat and Juliette. 

"What do you think of the newbie?" Shelby asked.

"A little too cheerful. She's got potential by seeing that outburst she just had," Daisy replied.

"What do you think of her spending time with your boyfriend?"

"It doesn't bother me. They have to catch up. What do you think of her?"

"I don't know. She doesn't really talk that much to me."

"Do you want her to be a talker like Jules?"

"Good point. Quiet is good." Shelby smiled.

The Cliffhangers finished their classes and headed to a picnic table to do their homework. They had a half-hour before group. 

"What's group?" Kelly asked.

"Its just where we all discus a topic Peter or Sophie gives us." Auggie replied.

"Oh."

"I'm finished," Ezra said.

"Me too," Kelly said.

"Well aren't you two smarty-pants," Shelby said sarcastically.

Ezra and Kelly helped the others with their homework.

"Ok guys this will be Kelly's first group." Peter said.

"Lucky her." Daisy said sarcastically.

"Ok discussion today is about siblings. How do you feel about them? Auggie start us off."

"I wish my bro would leave me alone and stop messin' with me. Jules."

"I wish I had a sister. It would have been nice to have someone to play with when I was younger. Shelby."

"I wish my sister didn't have to go through what I did. Scott." 

"I'm glad I didn't have a brother or sister. Then they wouldn't have seen how messed up I was. Daisy."

"I'm glad I don't have any siblings. This way they didn't have to see how screwed up mommy and daddy are. Ezra."

"Maybe I have a brother or sister. Who knows? Kat."

"I miss Shannon. She accepted me. Kelly."

"I'm sorry that I hurt my brother. I didn't mean to."

"How did you hurt him?" Juliette asked.

"I hit him with a lamp. He scared me." Kelly replied.

"How did he scare you?" Peter asked.

"He..." Kelly wanted to tell him but couldn't. "He just came in so quietly and I wasn't expecting him."

"Ok today is going to be a shorter group. You can all go and hang out before dinner." Peter said ending the group.

"Kel. Wait up," Ezra called trying to catch up with her as she walked out of the lodge.

"Its ok Ezra. I didn't want to talk to you," Daisy said under her breath. Shelby heard her though.

"Do you want to talk?" Shelby asked.

"No. I know you want to be with Scott," she replied.

"Ok if you need me I'll be at the docks." Shelby said while grabbing Scott's hand.

Daisy stayed in the lodge with Kat, Auggie, and Juliette. Ezra walked with Kelly to the girls' dorm.

"What's up Ez?" she asked knowing what Ezra wanted to talk about.

"How come you didn't tell me about hitting John?"

"I don't know. I didn't think it was that important."

"How come you're hiding things from me? You used to tell me everything," he said frustrated.

"How do you know I told you everything? Damn it Ezra. If I want to tell you why I'm here then I'll tell you. Until then lay off." Kelly said storming out.

Kelly joined the others in the lodge. They could tell she was mad.

"Daisy tell your boyfriend to stop pushing," Kelly said still angry.

"I tried to before," Daisy replied.

Ezra walked into the lodge. Kelly glared at him. He took a seat next to Daisy.

"What did I do?" he asked Daisy.

"You're pushing her. If you keep pushing you're going to push her away from you."

"Thanks," he said kissing her on the cheek.

"Thanks for what?"

"Being cool about me hanging out with Kel."

"Don't mention it."

Back at Peter's office, Peter and Sophie were talking.

"I think we may have found something with Kelly in group today," Peter said.  
"What do you mean?" Sophie asked.

"Did you hear how she said she was scared by him?"

"Are you thinking that her brother molested her?"

"Could be."

"I don't know. Hopefully she'll open up."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A/N: Now they know about her hitting John. Are there other things that Kelly never told Ezra? Is Daisy really fine with Ezra spending all this time with Kelly? Keep reading to find out. Thanks again for the reviews. I really appreciate it. 


	4. Chapter 4: Some News

Disclaimer: I don't own Higher Ground or any of the characters from the show. All of the characters that you never heard of before are mine. I think you all no this stuff.

A/N: Hey! I'm trying to get this story done before I go back to school because I know that once I get back to school I'll kind of put this on the back burner. I've been writing this story since May. Last night I was writing in the dark using a flashlight. Not this chapter though. I was going to do this chapter last night but I came online and I started chatting so I kind of forgot. Thanks again for the reviews. I know I say thanks every chapter but I feel that it's important. Ok enough with my ramblings.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Best Friend

Things were going fine. A month had passed since Kelly's arrival. She still never told anyone her painful secret.

"Hey Kel. I need to talk to you for a minute," Peter said coming up behind her.

"Ok Peter," she replied walking away from the picnic tables.

"So what's up?" she asked.

"Your mom just called. She wants to come for a visit. I waned to check with you to make sure it was ok."

"Of course it is. I missed them so much." she said with a big smile.

"Ok I'll call them and let them know. They'll be here in two days."

"Great." she said before walking to where the rest of the Cliffhangers were sitting.

"What did Peter want?" Ezra asked.

"He told me my family is coming for a visit," she replied.

"Are you excited?" Auggie asked.

"Yeah I can't wait," she said happily.

"She may be the only one besides Auggie who can tolerate their parents," Shelby stated.

"So when do they get here?" Kat asked. 

"2 days," she replied.

"Wow. That's soon," Kat stated.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: I know that was a short chapter. I would have put more but I think it would have fit better in its own chapter. Thanks again for the reviews. 


	5. Chapter 5: The Visit

Disclaimer: I don't own Higher Ground or any of the characters from the show. All of the characters that you never heard of before are mine. I think you all no this stuff.

A/N: Thanks again for the reviews. I'm going to thank you in every chapter so get used to it. LOL. Whoa last chapter was really short. I'll make up for it. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Best Friend

The two days passed quickly. Finally the day had come. Kelly was waiting with Ezra when a car pulled up.

"That's them," Kelly said excitedly.

"Calm down," Ezra laughed. 

They started walking towards the car. While they got out of the car Kelly noticed that they brought Tom with them. Kelly stopped dead in her tracks. She felt like she was going to be sick. She knew that she wouldn't be able to run away this time.

"Kel are you ok?" Ezra asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. A little overwhelmed by the excitement." she lied.

"Kelly!" Kelly's mom, Marie yelled. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too," she said hugging her mom. She then went and hugger her dad, Dave.

"Hi Daddy."

"How's my little girl?" Dave asked.

"Fine."

"Hey John," Kelly said while giving him a hug.

"Hi," John said feeling awkward about being there and how Kelly was doing.

"Hey Tom," she said while looking at the ground.

"Hi." he replied.

Dave noticed Ezra standing a little ways back.

"Ezra is that you?" Dave asked.

"Yeah Dave it's me."

"Oh Ezra. I'm so glad my daughter knew somebody here," Marie said while hugging Ezra. 

"Hey Ez," John said awkwardly.

Hey John. Tom."

"How are you Ezra?" Marie asked.

"Fine."

Marie and Dave were like second parents to him. He was always welcomed at their house.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Benedict. Will you two come with me to my office?" Peter said greeting the couple. 

Marie and Dave followed Peter leaving John and Tom with Kelly and Ezra.

"So how has this place been treating you?" John asked.

"Good," Kelly answered. "How have you been?"

"Fine," he replied.

Ezra smiled at how quiet they all were.  
"Mr. and Mrs. Benedict..." Peter started.

"Please call us Dave and Marie," Dave interrupted.

"Ok. Kelly hasn't made too much progress. Her grades are still outstanding but she still won't open up. She won't talk about her problems. The only thing she talked about was how she hit your son with the lamp. That wasn't even much."

"Do you think she'll talk about it any time soon?" Marie asked.

"I have no way of telling. I'm confident that she will eventually come around. How long will you be in town for?"

"We leave tomorrow afternoon. The boys have to go back to school." Dave replied.

"Oh ok. Well we're finished here,"

"Do you think we'll be able to take Kelly and Ezra to dinner tonight?" Marie asked.

"Sure." Peter replied.

"Great."

They all walked back outside where the kids were. Tom kept staring at Kelly with a smirk on his face. Kelly gave him a dirty look.

"How would you two like to come to dinner with us?" Marie asked.

"Great," Kelly said.

"Yeah it's better than this slop," Ezra said making Kelly laugh.

At the restaurant they all had their meals and were talking.

"So Ez any girlfriends?" John asked looking at Kelly.

"Yup."

"Cool," he replied.

Tom sat across from Kelly. He kept playing footsie with her. Kelly had had enough. 

"Why did you bring him?" Kelly said glaring at Tom.

"He's my friend. You can be nice to him you know," John said angrily.

"Sshh," Marie said trying to quiet them down so they wouldn't make a scene.

"What we're suppose to be all nice to her because she's messed up?" John asked glaring at Kelly.

"Whatever," Kelly said before storming out. Ezra ran after her.

"Kel wait. What's wrong?" he asked sincerely.

"I can't keep it a secret any longer. I'll tell you when we get back to Horizon. I promise," she said with tears running down her cheeks.

"Ok," he said wiping the tears from her eyes.

The two of them sat in the car when they saw them coming. It was a silent trip the whole way back.

"Thanks for dinner," Ezra said politely. 

"You're welcome. We'll see you tomorrow Kelly," Dave said.

Kelly didn't say anything. She just watched the car pull away. Peter walked up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"How was dinner?" Peter asked.

"Fantastic," Kelly said sarcastically.

"I want to talk to you about it," Peter said.

"Peter can it wait? I have to talk to Ezra. It's important."

"Fine but you come to my office when you're done."

"Yeah. Come on Ezra."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: OK this chapter was kind of short two but the next chapter won't be or at least I don't think it will be. I have to se how I want to break it down. Anyway thanks for the reviews. Happy New Year everyone!!!!! I hope everyone will have a great 2002. 


	6. Chapter 6: The Secret's Out

Disclaimer: I don't own Higher Ground or any of the characters from the show. All of the characters that you never heard of before are mine. I think you all no this stuff.

A/N: Next chapter for you. Thanks for the reviews. Three hours until the ball drops here. I'm only typing this chapter for an hour because I have to work on my term paper. Fun stuff right there. Ok enough about me. You want to know what Kelly has to tell Ezra so I'm going to get right back to it. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Best Friend

They walked to the docks so they could talk alone.

"Kel what happened at dinner? You just blew up," Ezra said concerned.

"I couldn't take it any more. The way he stared and smiled," Kelly replied while getting chills thinking about him.

"Who? What happened?"

"Ezra," Kelly began to cry. "Tom raped me."

"Kelly I'm so sorry," he said, holding her in his arms.

"John was having a party when my parents were away. Tom was drunk when he came in. I screamed but nobody heard me. The music was too loud. When I hit John, he did scare me. The way he came in reminded me of Tom. I threw the lamp to protect myself. All throughout dinner Tom kept playing footsie with me."

Ezra sat there holding her listening to the terrible story. His blood boiled thinking about how he wasn't there to protect her. He was able to remain calm however.

"My parents put me here because I ran away and my attitude towards John changed."

"Where did you run? Why did you run?"

"I mostly stayed at Nicki and Tyler's house. I couldn't stand seeing Tom and being in my room."

"Why did you change around John?"

"I felt like he was kind of responsible. If he wasn't best friends with Tom and he never had the party then this may have never happened."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was ashamed and embarrassed. I thought your opinion of me would have changed."

"Kel nothing you could do would make me stop caring about you. You were there for me and I'm here for you now. You know you have to tell Peter about this."

"I know but I'm scared."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"That nightmare you had. It was about what happened to you wasn't it?"

"Yeah it was."

"I think you should go see Peter now."

"Ok. Thanks Ezra."

"For what?"

"For being here." she said before kissing him on the cheek. He then walked her to Peter's office.

"Good luck." Ezra called.

"Thanks," Kelly said before knocking on Peter's door.

"Come on in," Peter called. He could tell right away that she had been crying. "Kel what's wrong?"

"I'm ready to talk," she said quietly.

"Ok," he said giving her his full attention.

Kelly told Peter the whole story.

"I'm going to have to report this to CPS. I think we better tell your parents tomorrow. We'll make it so Tom can't come near you. I want you to go and get some sleep. We'll talk more tomorrow," Peter told Kelly.

"Thanks Peter."

"I didn't do anything. You helped yourself by talking about it."

Kelly wiped the lingering tears from her eyes as she walked out of the office. She saw Ezra waiting by the door for her.

"How did it go?" he asked.

"Fine. We still have more talking to do. He's going to report this to the CPS and make sure to keep Tom away from me." she replied taking a deep breath.

"I'm sorry this happened to you. I wish I could have been there to protect you." Ezra looked like he was going to cry.

Kelly gave him a hug and said, "It's ok Ez. Don't think this was your fault. The only person whose fault this was is Tom. We better get some sleep."

"Good night."

"Good night."

They both walked to their dorms. They were pass curfew.

"What were you doing past curfew?" Daisy asked Kelly.

"Talking," she replied.

"To who?" Shelby asked.

"Ezra and Peter," Kelly answered while getting ready to go to bed.

"What were you talking to Ezra and Peter caught you and punished you?" Shelby asked being nosy.

"No."

"Then what then?" Daisy asked.

"You really wanna know?" Kelly asked while sitting on her bed.

"Yeah," the girls said in unison.

"We were talking about how I was raped. Happy now?" Kelly said starting to cry.

Juliette and Kat went over to Kelly. Juliette put her arm around her.

"Now look what you two have done," Juliette snapped.

"Sorry," Daisy and Shelby said in unison.

"Do you know who raped you?" Kat asked.

"Yeah my brother's best friend. The one who came with my parents to visit me."

"I'm sorry," Kat said with compassion.

"It's ok."

"Yo EZ where have you been?" Auggie asked as Ezra walked into the dorm. [A/N: This conversation is happening at the same time as the girls. The Peter and Sophie one I'm going to write after this.]

"Sneaking out with Daisy?" Scott asked with a big smile on his face.

"No I had to talk to Kelly," Ezra replied.

"You've been doing a lot of that lately. You're not crushing on her are you?" Scott asked.

"I'm with Daisy," Ezra replied a little annoyed.

"Ok. Good night," Auggie said.

"Yeah good night," Ezra said while turning off the light. 

As Sophie walked into Peter's office she saw him writing like a mad man. 

"Take it easy Mountain Man." Sophie joked.

"I just had a talk with Kelly. Tom, her brother's best friend, raped her. She ran away to get away from him and the memories of what happened to her. I have to report this tomorrow and we're going to have to tell her parents," Peter said.

"That poor girl," Sophie said sincerely.

"Yeah but at least she told someone about us."

"Does anybody else know?" 

"I think only Ezra and us. She wanted to talk to him before she talked to me."

"Are you ready to go home or do you still have paperwork to finish?"

"I'm ready," Peter said getting up from behind his desk.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Almost all of the Cliffhangers know what happened to Kelly now. Next chapter things get interesting. The Peter-Sophie conversation wasn't in my rough draft but I thought it needed to be added. Updates might get a little harder to do because I'm done with vacation. I'll try my best to get the chapters up. Wow 3 A/Ns. Anyway thanks again for the reviews.


	7. Chapter 7: Family Knows

Disclaimer: I don't own Higher Ground or any of the characters from the show. All of the characters that you never heard of before are mine. I think you all no this stuff.

A/N: Hey! Just for the record it sucks being back in school. With that said thanks for the reviews. Like I promised this chapter is going to have some action. Let's get the story rolling.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Best Friend

The next morning Kelly went and talked to Peter some more.

"When are they coming back?" Kelly asked nervously.

"In about an hour. You're nervous aren't you?" Peter observed.

"Wouldn't you be? What if they don't believe me?" 

"Kelly don't think about that. Are you more nervous about how your brother will react?"

"Yeah. Tom is his best friend. He's probably going to hate me forever."

"This isn't your fault."

"I know," she said giving Peter a weak smile.

"Well you better go and get some breakfast before the kitchen closes."

Kelly walked to the cafeteria where she got her food and sat down with the rest of the Cliffhangers.

"What took you so long to get here?" Scott asked before he shoveled food into his mouth.

"I was talking to Peter," she replied picking up a piece of egg with her fork.

"About what?" Scott asked.

"I might as well tell you and Auggie. I was raped. You know that guy who came with my family? He was the one who raped me," Kelly said quietly while staring down at her plate. Ezra was rubbing her back trying to comfort her.

"So that's why you're here?" Auggie asked.

"No, my family doesn't know. You guys, Peter, and Sophie are the only ones who know. I'm telling them when they get here."

"When do they come back?" Ezra asked.

"In about an hour," she replied.

"Are you scared?" Daisy asked.

"I'm scared and nervous. It's like what if they reject me because of this."

"It wasn't your fault," Daisy replied.

Ezra smiled at Daisy's some what comforting words.

"We got kitchens today," Kat said changing the subject.

The group got up moaning as they went to their cleaning. After they were they finished they went outside and sat at the picnic tables. They were all talking when Peter and Sophie walked up behind them.

"Kelly they should be here any minute," Peter said.

She sat there twirling her hair, which is something she only does when she's scared or nervous.

"Calm down," Ezra laughed.

"I'm been trying to all morning."

Soon they saw the car pull up.

"Well let's get this over with," Kelly said getting up from the table.

"Good luck," they all said in unison.

"Thanks, I'll need it," she replied while looking at Ezra and seeing his reassuring smile.

Peter, Sophie, and Kelly walked over to the car.

"Good morning. There is something very important we need to discuss. Will you follow me into my office. I'm sorry but Tom can't come in." Peter said.

"I'll stay with Tom," John said while he gave Kelly a dirty look.

"That's fine for now but you will need to hear this after your parents," Peter replied.

They walked to the Peter's office leaving Tom and John outside.

"Is this discussion about Kelly's outburst at dinner?" Marie asked.

"Yes. Kelly has something she needs to tell you," Sophie said gently.

"Mom, Dad..." Kelly began with tears rolling from her eyes. "Tom raped me."

"Oh my God," Marie said in complete shock.

"When?" Dave asked, his temper rising.

"When you both were away," she replied. "He's the reason I ran away."

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Marie asked.

"I was scared and ashamed," she replied with tears streaking her cheeks.

"Kelly you should have never felt that way. I'm so sorry this happened to you," Marie said with tears in her eyes. She pulled Kelly into a hug.

"I have already reported this to the CPS. They will be coming here to get information so they can build a case," Peter said.

"To think we actually brought her abuser up here with us," Dave said angrily.

"You didn't know," Sophie said trying to comfort him.

John and Tom walked over to where the Cliffhangers were sitting.

"Hey Ez," John greeted.

"Hey. What's he doing here?" he asked, glaring at Tom.

"What's your problem? You're as bad as my sister."

"Do you ever stop and ask yourself why she hates him?" Shelby asked. John didn't answer. "I didn't think so."

"I didn't come here to be dissed by a bunch of social rejects," Tom said. 

"You better step off man," Auggie threatened, standing right in front of Tom.

"What are you gonna do?" Tom said toughly.

Auggie and Tom started fighting. Ezra, Scott, and John broke it up. 

"You should have let Auggie beat him up," Shelby said.

"What is wrong with you guys? You don't even know him," John said confused.

"No but we know what he's done," Juliette said.

"What are you talking about?" John asked.

"Tom raped Kelly," Ezra said.

"You're lying!" Tom yelled glaring at Ezra.

"Why would he lie?" John asked Tom.

"I...I don't know but he is," Tom answered.

John could see that Tom was lying.

"How could you do that to my sister? You're supposed to be my best friend!" John yelled. 

With that said, John started punching Tom just as Kelly and the others were coming out of the office. They all ran to stop the fight. Dave restrained John while Peter did the same to Tom. After they calmed down the two men let go of their holds. As soon as John saw Kelly he pulled her into a big hug.

"I'm so sorry. It's all my fault. I should have been protecting you but instead I caused this. I love you Kel," John choked on the words with tears in his eyes.

"It's ok John. I know you love me. I love you too." Kelly replied through muffled sobs.

"What are we going to do with _this_?" John asked angrily while looking at Tom. 

"We'll get his parents to give him a ride back so he can get a lawyer to represent him," Dave said with rage in his voice.

"Sophie can you take him to the infirmary so he can get taken care of?" Peter asked looking at the black eye Tom was getting and the multiple cuts and bruises he had. "You can wait there until your parents come. I'll go call them."

John looked at the Cliffhangers. "Thanks for telling me."

"No prob. Anything for a friend," Auggie smiled looking at Kelly.

"Thanks guys," Kelly said.

"Tom's parents will be here in two hours," Peter said when he returned.

"We'll stay until they get here," Marie said.

"Kel can we talk in private?" John asked.

"Yeah. Come with me," Kelly said walking away from the group.

"Marie, Dave, let's go back to my office and talk more about this," Peter said walking away leaving the Cliffhangers alone.

"It's good to see how much John cares about Kelly," Juliette said smiling.

"They've always been close," Ezra replied.

"So is this where you sleep?" John asked Kelly.

"Yeah. This is my bed," she replied. 

"Kel, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry this happened to you. If I weren't so stupid then this wouldn't have happened." John was crying once again.

"Like I said before, it's not your fault."

"Do you like it here? Do you want to come home? I mean we know what's wrong and we can deal with it at home."

"I like it here but nothing can compare with home. I don't think you guys can give me that kind of help. There is a chance that when I go back home I'll just run away again and Peter can teach me to control that urge."

"I missed you. You're like one of my best friends."

"I missed you too. I miss Mom, Dad, Nick, Tyler, and the rest of my friends."

"Tyler and Nicki have been asking a lot about you. I think Tyler has the hots for you."

"I know but..."

"You like someone else. Ezra right?" 

"Yeah. I still have a crush on him."

"You should make a move."

"He's got a girlfriend remember?"

"Oh yeah."

"Do you think you could give Nicki and Tyler something for me?" 

"Of course."

Kelly started writing them both letters while talking to John.

"Do you think we'll be able to take Kelly home soon?" Marie asked hopefully.

"Well we have to discuss what has happened to her and how her feelings about it are like before she can go home. If she goes home now she may run away again. Her room may bring back the painful memories," Peter replied.

"Can we see her again soon?" Dave asked.

"Well she's coming to her two-month review next month. During that time each student goes home. After seeing how that goes, Kelly may be ready to go home for good," Peter stated.

Back at the girls' dorm, Kelly handed John two letters. 

"So what did you write in these? John asked.

"Thank you for letting me hide out at their houses and I told them what happened," Kelly replied.

"So that's where you went?"

"Yeah," Kelly said handing him a third letter.

"Whose is this?"

"Yours. Don't open it now."

"Ok I won't."

"Do you want to go by the others?"

"Sure. You know those people are true friends. They stuck up for you. Its not often you find people like that."

"I know. They're great."

Kelly and John walked outside noticing that the Cliffhangers were still at the picnic tables. Just as they reached them a car pulled up. Tom's parents got out.

"I'll go get Peter," Kat said getting up.

Tom's parents spotted Kelly and John right away. It looked like Tom's mother had been crying. Soon Peter and the Benedicts came out. Sophie was behind them with Tom. Tom's mother hugged him and began to cry. Soon they pulled away in their car, not wanting to stay there any longer.

"Well we better be going too. I wish we could have stayed longer. Kelly you know we love you," Dave said. 

"I know I love you too," she replied giving her parents a hug.

"We'll see you in a month," Marie said.

"Come here," John said pulling Kelly into a hug. "I'll see you in a month I guess. I don't know what they're talking about. I'll write to you. I promise."

"Ok."

"You guys take care of her for me," John said looking towards the Cliffhangers.

"We will," Ezra replied.

They got into the car and drove off. While in the car John opened his letter. It read:

__

John,

At first I blamed you for what happened to me. I felt that if you weren't friends with Tom and if you never had that party then I wouldn't have been raped. I know it's not your fault. I know you love me and you would never hurt me. I was the way that you best the crap out of Tom. I can't wait to come home. I think my room will freak me out though. So many painful memories are in there. These people will help me deal with it. Have Tyler and Nick call and/or write me. You'll always be one of my best friends. If you ever need to talk to someone you know I'll be there for you. I love you.

Kelly

John smiled while putting the letter back in the envelope.

"Ok Kelly let's go talk in my office," Peter said.

"I've been talking all day," Kelly complained.

"I know but come on."

When they reached Peter's office they took their seats and started talking.

"How do you feel now?" Peter asked.

"Relieved. It's good to have gotten it out into the open," she replied.

"That's good. A person from CPS will be coming here in two days."

"Ok. I'm going to be able to see my family in a month?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah after two months every student here goes home for a week." 

"That's great but what about my running away problem?"

"We're going to work on that and prepare you for your visit home. If everything goes well then you might be able to go home for good."

"Ok. Is that all you want to talk to me about?

"I think so."

"Thanks."

Kelly walked into the cafeteria five minutes early for dinner. The only Cliffhanger there was Ezra. Kelly got her food and joined him.

"How come you're here so early?" Kelly asked.

"I'm hungry. What about you?" Ezra replied.

"I had a big day and it made me work up an appetite."

"So how are you feeling?"

"Like this huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders but on one thing can make it come crashing down."

"Well that's why we're all here. We'll help you keep the wait off." 

Kelly started laughing. "You sounded like Peter then." Ezra started laughing too.

"Guess what?" Kelly asked excitedly.

"You know I hate these games," Ezra replied dryly.

"Party-pooper."

"Will you go on with it already?"

"I get to go home next month for a week's visit. If everything goes fine then I might be able to go home for good."

"That's great."

"Yup. I'll get to see the gang again. I miss them."

"I miss them too."

"What if they don't want to be friends with me anymore because of this?"

"Just don't think about it. You guys were there for me and they'll be there for you too."

"Well how could I ever turn my back on my best friend especially when he needed help?"

Suddenly the others interrupted them.

"So how's the slop today?" Juliette asked.

"Just as bad as every other day," Ezra replied.

"How are you feeling Kel?" Daisy asked. 

"Relieved," she replied.

"That's cool how your bro stood up for you like that," Auggie said.

"Thanks for standing up for me you guys," Kelly said.

"Don't mention it," Scott said.

"Yeah anything for a friend," Kat said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: I told you there would be action in this chapter. Wait until you read the next chapter. We now know that Kelly has more than just friendly feelings for Ezra. Will she act on those feelings? Wow this was a long chapter. I have to correct something from last chapter. I would edit it but I kind of don't have it on disk anymore. I don't know what happened to it. Ok so this sentence "Yeah but at least she told someone about us." should be "Yeah but at least she told someone." Thanks again for the reviews.

****


	8. Chapter 8: The Kiss

Disclaimer: I don't own Higher Ground or any of the characters from the show. All of the characters that you never heard of before are mine. I think you all no this stuff.

A/N: Hey! Sorry I haven't been updating sooner. I don't know how long it will take for the next chapter to be up. I have term papers to work on and in two weeks I have midterms. Ah the joys of school. Anyway thanks for the reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Best Friend

That night Kelly couldn't sleep. She looked to make sure everyone was asleep before she went outside to the docks. Kelly didn't see that Daisy was wide-awake. Ezra, who was also restless, went out to the docks and saw Kelly sitting there.

"Is this seat taken?" Ezra asked.

"It is now. Couldn't sleep?" Kelly replied looking at Ezra.

"I'm not tired. What about you?"

"Same. It's beautiful out tonight," Kelly said staring at how the light of the full moon fell on the water.

"Sure is."

"I bet you and Daisy come out here under the moonlight all of the time."

"No, Daisy doesn't go for that kind of stuff."

"Do you love her?" Kelly asked quietly.

"I don't know. I care about her."

"Oh."

"Why do you want to know?"

"Just wondering that's all."

"Did you have any boyfriends after I left?"

"I dated a few guys. I didn't have any long relationships."

"How come?"

"I liked someone else."

"Who?"

"Me? For how long?" Ezra asked shocked.

"Like eighth grade. Why are you suprised that I like you?"

"I don't know. I was crushing on you then too."

"I guess we were both too shy and nervous to tell each other."

"Yeah. Do you still like me?"

"Yeah. When I saw you again those old feelings resurfaced." With that said Kelly leaned over and kissed Ezra. Daisy, who saw the whol thing, ran back into the dorm before she could see Ezra pull away.

"Kel, I'm with Daisy. Those feelings I had for you are in the past. Daisy is the one I want to be with."

"I'm sorry Ez. I don't know what came over me." 

"It's ok."

"I hope this won't affect our friendship."

"No, we're best friends forever."

"Well I think I've made a fool of myself enough for tonight. Good night Ezra."

"Good night."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: We're gonn top things there. What's going to happen between Daisy and Ezra? Will they break up? Will Ezra eventually end up with Kelly? Sorry that was such a short chapter. I just thought the other stuff would be better having its own chapter. Thanks again for the reviews. 


	9. Chapter 9: Fighting Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own Higher Ground or any of the characters from the show. All of the characters that you never heard of before are mine. I think you all no this stuff.

A/N: I got 1 term paper out of the way. I just took my last mid-term yesterday morning. I finished writing this story 4 days ago. I'm glad because I've been working on this story off and on since May. Now that this story is done I can work on my next one. It's going to be a Backstreet Boys one. Ok let's stop talking about the end of this story because this point in the story is nowhere need the end. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Best Friend

The next morning Daisy was still upset. She put on her gothic clothing and make up to hide behind.

"Daisy what's up? Why are you back to this? Something is obviously bothering you," Shelby said concerned. 

"It's nothing," Daisy replied dryly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Ok."

With that they both walked into the cafeteria. The others were surprised by the way that Daisy was dressed. 

"Why are you dressed like that?" Kelly asked.

"Well if you must know I'm goth. That's how I dress," Daisy said bitterly.

"Geez I didn't know," Kelly replied.

"Are you going to be dressing like this from now on?" Scott asked.

"Maybe."

"Daisy," Sophie said while walking up behind her. "I want you to go get washed up and changed. Then you can go to Peter's office.

After Daisy cleaned up she went to Peter's office.

"Daisy why did you dress like that?" Peter asked.

"Because I wanted to," Daisy responded dryly.

"There has to be more to it than that."

"No."

"Well you're punishment will be to write a 500 word essay about masks by tomorrow morning."

"Fine."

"You can go back to breakfast."

"Did you get punished?" Auggie asked.

"Yes."

"What is it?" Shelby asked.

"I have to write a 500 word essay about masks by tomorrow."

"That's not too bad. I've had worst," Scott said.

"I think she's snapped," Juliette whispered to Auggie.

"I think you might be right," he replied.

After breakfast Daisy was walking to the dorms when Ezra stopped her.

"What's wrong Dais?" Ezra asked concerned

"Like you don't know," Daisy replied.

"What did I do?" he asked confused.

"You kissed Kelly. I saw her leave the dorm and I went to go check on her to make sure she was ok. When I saw her you were kissing her."

"She kissed me and I pulled away."

"I bet you pulled away. I saw all the time you spent with her. All that time you forgot about me."

"I didn't forget about you."

"Well if you didn't, how come you didn't show me any attention as soon as Kelly got here? You know why I was hesitant about being with you?"

"No. Why?"

"Because I was afraid of getting my heart broken and have yet another disappointment in my life. I hope you're happy Ezra. You broke my heart," Daisy said holding back tears. 

"Daisy I would never hurt you."

"It's too late Ezra. You already did," she said before she walked away.

Daisy walked to the girls' dorm where Shelby was sitting on her bed. Daisy threw herself on her own bed.

"What's wrong?" Shelby asked.

"My life," Daisy replied.

"What about your life specifically?" 

"Ezra."

"What about Ezra?"

"Let's see he broke my heart when I saw him and Kelly kissing at the docks last night."

"I'm so sorry Daisy," Shelby putting her arm around Daisy.

"Yeah well I shouldn't have even become his girlfriend," she said crying. "I don't even want to look at Ezra and Kelly again."

"Well it's inevitable. We're in the same group as them and Kelly sleeps here."

"I wish she would go home already."

"Yeah."

Kelly walked in and saw Daisy crying.

"What's wrong Daisy?" Kelly asked concerned.

"You should know," Daisy replied.

"Know what?" she asked.

"How could you do that to her?" Shelby asked glaring at Kelly.

"Do what?" Kelly asked growing impatient.

"I saw you and Ezra kiss," Daisy said wiping her tears.

"Did you see him pull away? He doesn't like me. He cares about you," Kelly replied.

"If he cared about me then he wouldn't have done that to me."

"I can't believe you kissed him Kelly. Why don't you just go. You've done enough damage," Shelby said angrily.

"This doesn't concern you Shelby," Kelly said calmly.

"It does when you hurt my best friend."

"Kelly just go," Daisy yelled.

"Fine but Daisy I'm sorry," Kelly replied sincerely. Daisy looked the other way.

Meanwhile Ezra was on his bed crying.

"What's wrong EZ?" Auggie asked.

"My relationship with Daisy is over," Ezra replied wiping away tears.

"What happened?" Scott asked.

"She saw Kelly kiss me. She didn't see me pull away."

"Did the kiss mean anything to you?" Scott asked.

"No. In fact I think I'm in love with Daisy."

"You should tell her that," Auggie said.

"I can't. I'm gonna go for a walk," she said getting up.

"Ok," the two guys replied.

While he was walking he ran into Kelly.

"Thanks Kel," Ezra said sarcastically.

"For what?" Kelly asked.

"For ruining my relationship with Daisy."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah well you should be," he said angrily before walking away.

"I guess this is hate Kelly day," Kelly said out loud frustrated.

"Aww feeling sorry for yourself skank," Shelby said coming up behind Kelly.

"Shut up Shelby. You think you're so tough," Kelly said turning around to face her.

"Problem girls?" Sophie asked.

"No," they both said in unison.

"Good. Now get in the lodge. We're having group."

They both walked in to see the others already sitting there. Kelly sat by Juliette and Auggie on the couch. Shelby sat down between Daisy and Scott.

"Ok the topic today is how are you feeling in one word. Juliette start us off," Peter said beginning the group.

"Happy. Auggie?"

"Good. Ez?"

"Hurt. Kat?"

"Fine. Kelly?"

"Hated. Scott?"

"Good. Shelb?"

"Angry. Daisy?"

"Betrayed."

"Good. Now would any of you like to expand on those feelings?" Peter asked, looking around the group. No one said anything. "Ok. Next topic. The feeelings that you're feeling, are they by another person? Same order."

"No."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Yes."

"Ok. I guess that's it. You can all go to dinner now. Kel stay a sec."

"Yeah Peter?"

"A man from CPS comes tomorrow morning."

"Ok Peter." she said before leaving the lodge,

"Hey Daisy," Ezra said trying to talk to Daisy.

"Why don't you just leave her alone Freakin. You've done enough damage," Shelby snapped at him.

Shelby and Daisy kept walking, leaving Ezra standing there looking after them.

"Ezra..." Kelly said quietly.

"Kelly leave me alone," Ezra said walking away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: We'll end that chapter here. Will they get along? Will Daisy and Ezra get back together? What will happen when the man from CPS gets there? Important questions which will be answered in another chapter. Thanks again for the reviews. I will try to get the rest of the chapters up sooner than I did with this one. 

  



	10. Chapter 10: The Meetings

Disclaimer: I don't own Higher Ground or any of the characters from the show. All of the characters that you never heard of before are mine. I think you all no this stuff.

A/N: Hey!! I'm back!! I'm sorry for the lack of updates. I kind of forgot about this. I have the story finished. All I have to do now is type it. School is almost over which means less work, which means more time to update. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Best Friend

The next morning Kelly got dressed for her meeting and then went to get something to eat for breakfast.

"I like that outfit Kel," Juliette complimented.

"Thanks Jules."

"Why so dressed up?" Scott asked.

"The guy from the CPS is coming today for my meeting." she replied.

"Good luck." he said.

"Thanks."

"Kel it's time for you to go," Sophie said coming up from behind her.

"Ok," she said looking sadly at Ezra, who chose to ignore her.

"What happened between you and Ezra?" Sophie asked as they walked away from the table.

"We had a fight."

"About what?"

"Don't wanna talk about it."

"Ok. Well I'm sure he'll come around."

" I hope so," she said looking back at him.

Kelly walked into the office to see a camera set up and a man waiting for her.

"Hello," the man said.

"Hi," she said meekly.

"Kel do you want me to stay?" Peter asked.

"Yes please."

"Let's get started. Can you please state your name?" the man said. "Can you please state your name?"

"Kelly Bennedict."

"Ok Kelly. Now it says that you were raped."

"Yes."

"By who?"

"My brother's best friend Tom."

"Were you friends with him?"

"I wouldn't call us friends. I hung out with him and my brother a few times."

"Was your brother always present?"

"Yes."

"How long ago did this happen?" 

"Umm like six months ago."

"Where did it happen?"

"My room."

"Was anyone else home when it happened?"

"Yeah my brother was having a party."

"Was your parents home?"

"No they were away for the weekend."

"Were you at the party at all?"

"No I was upstairs."

"What did he do to you?"

"What do you think he did to me?" Kelly said beginning to cry.

"I'm just trying to get the details."

"Is it ok if she doesn't go into details about that?" Peter interrupted.

"I supposed. Did you scream or tell him to leave."

"When I saw him coming into my room I told him to leave and then. he pushed me on the bed. Then I screamed." 

"Did anybody hear you?"  
"No the music was too loud."

"Ok Miss Bennedict that will be all. Thank you." he said standing up.

"Thank you." 

"Thank you for coming," Peter said shaking his hand. "Kel before you leave I want to talk to you."

"Yeah," she said wiping her eyes.

"I'm proud of you. You've grown a lot since you've been here."

"Thanks Peter."

"You can go to class now. Can you tell Daisy to come see?"

"Yeah."

Kelly walked to her class.

"Peter needs to see you now Daisy." Daisy glared at her and pushed her way past her. Kelly took her seat next Kat.

"You wanted to see me Peter?" Daisy asked.

"Yes come on in." 

"So what's this about?"

"Essay."

"Oh yeah. Here it is," she said handing him the paper.

"Thanks. Daisy, I've noticed that something is bothering you."

"Like what?"

"You tell me. How about yesterday's clothing and how at group you said you felt betrayed. Why do you feel that way?"

"Why don't you ask Ezra or Kelly?" 

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing. Can I go now?"

"Yeah go back to class," he said frustrated.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: I'm ending there for now. I'll try to get the updates up quicker. :)


End file.
